1. Technical Field
The invention relates to mattresses and cushions, and more particularly to supports made of visco-elastic material.
2. Related Prior Art
Mattresses and cushions used every day in homes and hospitals are not well-suited for people requiring pressure-relief. In hospitals, for example, long-term patients often suffer from pressure sores.